Diamantes
Dentro de la saga de juegos de Liberty City (IV), los diamantes son uno de los objetos más importantes y valiosos de saga Grand Theft Auto. Son el causante de parte de la trama de los tres juegos, provocando peleas, disputas, tiroteos y demás. Estos diamantes son los causantes que los tres protagonistas Liberty City (IV) se junten, en un intercambio en el Libertonian Museum. En Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, los diamantes tienen la aparición más corta de los tres juegos. Historia Antes de Grand Theft Auto IV Adriático El inicio Ray Bulgarin, original poseedor de los aclamados diamantes, estaba viviendo en el Adriático. Por algún motivo y fecha desconocida, un cocinero consiguió los diamantes y se fue en el barco PLATYPUS hacia la ciudad de Liberty City, a sacar dinero de los diamantes de Bulgarin. En Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 El encargo de Ray Boccino Ray Boccino encarga a Niko Bellic, que vaya a recoger unas bolsas de “basura con muchos diamantes”, junto con algunos amigos suyos. Niko se dirige hasta el lugar, donde están los amigos de Ray, ahí Niko descubre sus nombres (Johnny, Tuna y Luca), después todos se dirigen a recoger las bolsas. Durante las recogidas, hablan acerca de la historia de esos diamantes en Liberty City. Cuando recogen todas las bolsas, aparecen unos matones que intentan matarlos, para quedarse con los diamantes. Después de perder a los asesinos, Tuna le dice a Niko, que el se encargara de “llevarle los diamantes a Ray”. La estafa de Luca Luca y su banda, conociendo el valor de los diamantes, deciden no devolverle los diamantes a Ray, e irse de la ciudad. Ray, rapidamente se entera, llega Niko y después de dudar un poco sobre el, le encarga que valla a Castle Gardens para quitarle los diamantes a Luca. Al llegar, Luca trata de engañar a Niko, pero lo que logra es enfurecerlo mas. Luca y su banda escapan en un auto, Niko roba un Banshee y los persigue. Después de una persecución, el auto de luca, se estrella y posteriormente se volca en Middle Park. Ahí, Niko acaba con todos los amigos de Luca, mientras que este se escondía en un baño publico. Niko va por el y lo asesina quitándole los diamantes, y llevándoselos a Ray. El intercambio Ray le pide que vaya al Libertonian Museum donde se encontrara con Johnny Klebitz, para vender los diamantes a la Mafia Judia. En pleno trato, un asesino llamado Luis Lopez, dispara a Mori Green quien estaba haciendo el trato. Isaac Roth toma los diamantes, mientras que Johnny con el dinero. Niko en medio de todo, tiene que salir del museo para salvar su vida, sobreviviendo a los ataques de la Mafia Judia y la Familia Ancelotti. El final Niko junto con la Packie McReary, tenían secuestrada a Gracie Ancelotti. Su familia ha aceptado las condiciones para que les devuelvan a la chica (a cambio de una bolsa de diamantes). Niko va junto con Packie y Gracie, a la isla de carga, donde se efectuara en trato. Todo sale bien Niko y Packie toman los diamantes, mientras que Gay Tony y Luis Lopez salvan a Gracie. Poco después, aparece Ray Bulgarin, quien reclama su propiedad, Niko dice no haberle robado nada, Ray le dice que fue “el gran maricon y su puta dominicana”, por lo que los diamantes, habían sido robados de Bulgarin. Niko y Packie se enfrentan a los matones de Bulgarin. Después de acabar con todos, dan con el ultimo, quien amenaza con tirar los diamantes, y menciona “Si no os doy los diamantes me matáis aquí y os los lleváis”, el matón tira los diamantes a un camión de basura, perdiendo los diamantes por los que habían peleado tantos, que al final iban a terminar en manos de un vagabundo. Niko y Packie matan a todos los matones restantes y vuelven a casa, en el camino hablan sobre la, larga historia de los diamantes, asumiendo que la basura puede que sea el lugar correcto donde deberían estar. Imágenes Archivo:IV_Diamantes.png|Los diamantes en la introducción de Grand Theft Auto IV. Archivo:IV_Diamantes1 .png|Niko Bellic, Luca Silvestri, Tuna y Johnny Spaz, recogiendo los diamantes en las bolsas de basura. Archivo:IV_Diamantes2.png|Niko Bellic ejecutando a Luca Silvestri, quien tenia los diamantes. Archivo:IV_Diamantes3.png|Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz, Mori Green e Isaac Roth, haciendo el trato. Archivo:IV_Diamantes4.png|El resultado del trato, después de haber sido saboteado por Luis Fernando López. Archivo:IVDiamantes 5.png|Niko Bellic y Patrick McReary, junto con Luis Fernando López y Gay Tony, efectuando el intercambio. Archivo:IV Diamantes6.png|El matón ruso, apunto de tirar los diamantes. Archivo:IV diamantes7.png|La noticia, en la web del Liberty Tree. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Liberty City, 2008 Robándole a Tony Ray Boccino le encarga a Johnny que vaya al puerto a robarle unos diamantes a el dueño de unos clubes de la ciudad. Johnny avisa a algunos hermanos suyos y parten al puerto, en donde alcanzan a ver a un cocinero, el dueño de los clubes, un latinoamericano y un hombre rubio haciendo un trato. El afroamericano se da cuenta y da la alarma. Johnny comienza a perseguir al hombre rubio, que escapa con los diamantes. Johnny hace arder el coche en el que iba, y después lo mata. Recoge los idamantes y los lleva a dos contenedores de basura, donde después serán recogidos por los secuaces de Ray. El trato en el museo Johnny se reúne con el hombre que envía Ray para hacer un trato con diamantes. Resulta ser Niko Bellic, un serbio con el que ya había trabajado. Se dirigen al interior y se reúnen con Isaac Roth para el trato. Mientras Mori Green examina los diamantes, el guardaespaldas de Gay Tony lo mata de unos disparos de AK-47 en la espalda, y elimina a los guardaespaldas de Isaac. Johnny aprovecha la confusión, roba el maletín del dinero y escapa. Isaac coge los diamantes y se escapa con ellos. No se vuelve a ver a los diamantes en todo el juego. Imágenes Archivo:Diamantes Trato TLAD.png|El trato con los diamantes, antes de ser saboteado. Archivo:Diamantes Basura TLAD.png|Johnny colocando los diamantes en la basura para su recolección. Archivo:Luis arruinando trato.png|Luis arruinando el trato. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Liberty City, 2008 El intercambio Anthony Prince ha escuchado que un cocinero está vendiendo unos diamantes. Él le pide a Luis López que lo acompañe con su novio Evan Moss. Cuando el trato se está llevando a cabo, en el muelle, Tony le entrega al cocinero un maletín con $2.000.000. Mientras Evan contempla los diamantes, Luis ve a unos moteros a punto de dispararles y da la voz de alarma. Tony y Luis se van a una Stretch E y Evan a otra, mientras Luis le pide que lleve los diamantes al club y que no la cague. Johnny Klebitz y los otros moteros no se rinden y siguen persiguiendo a Evan y lo matan, para luego robarle los diamantes. Recuperando los diamantes Tony Prince escuchó que se llevaría un trato entre la mafia judía y Jonathan Klebitz y Nikolai Bellic, en el Libertonian Museum. Él le pide a Luis López recuperarlos como sea. Él va en helicóptero hacia el lugar del intercambio y dispara por una ventana, matando a Mori Green, poseedor de los diamantes en ese momento. Isaac Roth los roba y se va con los diamantes, pero Luis lo sigue y lo golpea dejándolo inconsiente. Posteriormente, López le roba los diamantes a Roth. El rescate Giovanni Ancelotti, don de la familia Ancelotti, culpa a Gay Tony de que hayan a su hija Gracie Ancelotti. Tony le dice a Luis que Giovanni lo matará si no la encuentra, por lo que luego de buscar a sus secuestradores (Niko Bellic y Packie McReary), negocian un intercambio: Los diamantes, por la chica. Tony acepta y se realiza el intercambio. Pero cuando ya se concreta el trato, llega Ray Bulgarin pidiendo sus diamantes. Luis, Tony y Gracie huyen del lugar, pero los secuestradores con los diamantes quedan atrapados. El vagabundo Luego de que un matón de Bulgarin tirara los diamantes a la basura, su futuro es incierto. Según el periódico Liberty Tree un vagabundo llamado Jerry Kapowitz se encontró los diamantes en un vertedero, pero esto se desmiente cuando Gay Tony y Luis se encuentran en Meadows Park al final del juego. Luis empuja sin querer a Jerry y este cae dentro de un basurero, donde encuentra los diamantes y los examina. Luego él se va muy feliz. Se sabe que después de ésto los diamantes se vendieron a una persona desconocida, y la fortuna adquirida por el vagabundo se invirtió en una lujosa mansión, entre otras cosas. Imágenes Archivo:Frosting on the Cake 2.png|El intercambio de los diamantes entre Tony, Luis, Evan y el cocinero. Archivo:Not So Fast 3.png|Luis disparando a los del intercambio en el Libertonian Museum. Archivo:Ladies Half Price 3.png|Gay Tony dejando los diamantes en el suelo en el trato con Niko Bellic y Packie McReary. Archivo:Jerry Kapowitz.png|Jerry Kapowitz observando un diamante. Misiones en las que aparecen Grand Theft Auto IV *Introducción (GTA IV) *Taking in the Trash *Meltdown *Museum Piece *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Diamonds in the Rough *Collector's Item Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *Frosting on the Cake *Not So Fast *Ladies Half Price *Departure Time Personas que tuvieron los diamantes *Ray Bulgarin *El Cocinero *Evan Moss *Johnny Klebitz *Luca Silvestri *Ray Boccino *Luis López *Matón de Bulgarin *Jerry Kapowitz Categoría:Elementos misceláneos Categoría:Objetos